Saving the Emeralds
by Brittneyd.k
Summary: This is a request by JakeTbug, in this one Chris and Sonic are battling Dr. Eggman but get sent to the past and a different dimension and Eggman's plan backfires because he gets sent there too, Chris and Sonic meet Ed and Al but when things go well things go horrible when the emeralds get sent everywhere. Where are they and will these four do? Enjoy :)


Chris and Sonic was fighting Dr. Eggman trying to get the chaos emeralds back and fight off his lazor. They knew the power of the emeralds and they wanted to get it away from Dr. Eggman before things got worse however they messed up making fun of Dr. Eggman's name for the fifty billionth time.

"Let's see you laughing and making fun of my name in a different dimension!" calls Dr. Eggman

He grabbed a portal gun and activated it sending them through it but things backfire when the portal closed it reopened thanks to the Chaos Emeralds working together and it sucked in Dr. Eggman and his robot as well before closing for good. Ed was helping Al learn to walk with his crutches when a child and odd blue hedgehog hit him in the head. The hedgehog was holding a light blue emerald.

"Brother? You okay?" asks Al

"Fuck yeah help me get these people off of me." says Ed

"Sorry man didn't mean to fall on you." says Sonic, getting off of him.

He then helped Chris off of Ed as well, Al and Ed looked at Sonic up and down first and then Chris. Chris was in odd clothing, well for them, and clearly 12, but that wasn't really important right now, they saw Sonic and automatically thought "hedgehog chimera".

"I never seen a blue hedgehog chimera before." says Al

"Never have I, Al" says Ed

"A what? I'm not a chimera, whatever that is." says Sonic

"You look like one." says Ed

"I promise, I'm not, look we got on the wrong foot, My name is Sonic the Hedgehog and this is my best friend Chris Thorndike. " says Sonic

"Hello" says Chris

"Well I'm Edward and this is my younger brother Alphonse, we're the Elric brothers." says Ed

"Nice to meet you." says Al

"So what brings you guys here?" asks Ed

There was an explosion in the east they all looked that way to see Dr. Eggman in his robot.

"You see that robot?" asks Chris

"How can you miss it?!" says the brothers

"That's who we are after, look he has powerful emeralds called Chaos Emeralds, I managed to get one of them but in a battle we got sent here and he has the rest of them." says Sonic

"So without them both our dimensions are doomed." says Chris

The brothers shared a look for a few minutes and nodded. The two are so closely connected that they don't need to say a word to talk.

"We can help you, but we need a better explanation." says Ed

"Great!" says Chris

So the four got going toward the machine and Sonic and Chris took turns talking about what happened to them literally moments ago. Ed and Al listened to the story, when they got to the big robot they ducked behind a car hiding.

"So what's the plan? You guys know him the best." says Al

"If you guys can distract his robot I can head in and destroy it. " says Sonic

"You would have to be fast are you sure about that?" asks Ed

"Ha. That thing is so slow, I got it." says Sonic

The brothers weren't sure but got Dr. Eggman's attention with Chris, the brothers can't use alchemy anymore but they have long since learned how to distract someone even without alchemy. They start throwing rocks at him and his robot even calling him names for hiding behind a window. Sonic laughed at that before using the building for leverage and starts running up the robot's lose legs. He has to hang on when Dr. Eggman spots him, but he can't help it when Sonic gets in after getting distracted.

"Eggman! Give back the emeralds!" says Sonic

"Never! Give me the one you have!" says Dr. Eggman

"No way! I guess we have to do this the hard way huh?" asks Sonic

Dr. Eggman puts the robot on autopilot and faces off with Sonic, however Sonic hits Dr. Eggman into the self destruct button.

"Uh oh." they both say.

"Self destruct in 10…" says lady computer

"Sonic! Get out of there!" calls Chris

Sonic grabs the purple one and dark blue one before leaving quickly. The explosion sends Dr. Eggman to the ground but the rest of the emeralds everywhere.

"Look what you did, Sonic! Now none of us are getting home!" yells Dr. Eggman

"What I did?! I didn't hit the button you did!" says Sonic

"Alright you too, we can't fight now but we do have to find those emeralds." says Chris

"No duh! To bad you won't be going home! I will!" says Dr. Eggman

"Actually since that was your robot you are going to a prison cell." says Clnl. Mustang, annoyed putting handcuffs on his wrist

"What?!" says Dr. Eggman

"Clnl?!" says Ed

"You quit and trouble still manages to follow you, huh? Fullmetal?" says Clnl Mustang

"Shut up! What in the hell are you doing here?!" says Ed

"The big robot in the sky of course! He could have killed citizens!" says Clnl. Mustang

"So you're actually doing your job." says Ed

"I always do my job!" says Clnl Mustang

While the two are butting heads Chris, Sonic, Al, and Eggman are playing cards.

"Anyways I better take him, ugh so much paperwork. Let's go." says Clnl Mustang

He starts dragging Dr. Eggman off to his car with Dr. Eggman protesting the whole way there.

"Well that takes care of Eggy but we still need all those emeralds." says Sonic, feeling disappointed

"Well you managed to get two sonic so that's a start, we need four more." says Chris

"Yeah and the emeralds can help us find the others but we don't even know our way around here." says Sonic

"Well we do and we can help you." says the brothers.

"You will?" asks Sonic and Chris

"Yeah" says the brothers

"Besides all this walking is good for me and you guys need help." says Al

"Great!" they say

So the boys get going they knew that it wouldn't be in central so get a map and the most blinking comes where Ed and Al's own teacher lives. They shudder at that and explain about their alchemy teacher as they head that way praying that the emerald wasn't there but to their own dismay there was the green one was in the window of the butcher. They head in hearing Sig and Izumi in the back, they grab it and start for the front door tiptoeing. They knew Izumi and Sig wouldn't have noticed the emerald. Izumi throws a butcher knife above their head.

"So you come to my shop and don't even say hi to your old teacher?!" says Izumi

"S-sorry" says Ed and Al

"Hmm? New friends?" says Izumi

" *gulp* Yeah I'm sonic and this is my friend Chris." says Sonic

"H-hi" says Chris

Izumi smiles her attitude changing dramatically, making Ed and Al happy.

"It's so good to meet one of Ed and Al's friends, please come in and I will make you tea. " says Izumi

"We really should get going but uh..yeah we would love a cup." they say

"Great! Make yourself at home." says Izumi

She leaves to go get drinks for everyone, the boys sit down and wait. Sig comes over and rubs the top of both Ed's and Al's head scrunching their heads into their necks on accident.

"It's nice to see you too." they say

Izumi comes over and passes out the tea, Ed, Sig, and Al are all happy to see that Izumi is having a good day today. They spend twenty minutes talking about the situation, Izumi listened to every last detail. At the end of it she made them all enough food to last them the next few days and sent them on their way. The boys relax and start on their next journey to where their friend Paninya is.

"This place is huge! How will we be able to find one here?" asks Chris

"We have a friend here who use to pickpocket that lives here, she would know where it is. Ah! Speaking of! Paninya!" says Al

"Ed! Al! It's so good to see you! I need you're help! I saw tw shiny things and I want to get them before something bad happens to them!" says Paninya

"Were they like this?" asks Sonic, showing the other emeralds.

"Yeah but one was silver and the other was goldish. Are they yours?" asks Paninya

"Yeah, we need them." says Sonic

"Then we better hurry because they are on a tip of that mountain over there." says Paninya

She points to the mountain where she goes for her dr. appointments sometimes and to pay for her legs. Sonic's and Chris's mouths dropped they never seen a mountain like that before.

"Come on let's go" says Paninya leading the way

The boys follow her through the mountain tops to where the emeralds are.

"See my problem? I can't reach it. I tried jumping but I simply need a boost." says Paninya

"Want to climb up on my shoulders?" asks Ed

"You sure you're tall enough?" asks Paninya, teasingly

Al uses a little bit of his balancing too hold Ed back while Paninya laughs.

"Why you little! Stop making short jokes!" says Ed

"Just messing with ya, if you wouldn't mind." says Paninya

So Ed leans down and lets Paninya climb on top of him. He stands up slowly she reaches up and grabs one tossing it to Chris, Chris jumps and catches the goldish one. Then Paninya stands up and gets the silver one tossing it to Sonic who catches it too.

"Thanks Paninya" says the boys

"No problem, is there anything else you're looking for?" asks Paninya, hoping off Ed's shoulders.

"Well there is one more it's a red one." says Chris

"Hmm...nope didn't see one of those you're welcome to look if you like I can show you around." says Paninya

They nod and start looking in every nook and cranny even asking everyone in town with no such luck so they started going to different towns but when they got to Resembool, the emeralds started glowing like they did in the past places.

"Here? Why would it be here?" asks Ed

"We dunno it's just where the emerald felt the most safe." says Sonic

So they start looking avoiding Granny's house because they weren't ready to go home yet and they find it at Ed's and Al's old school where they have to sneak past the teacher, she usually taught outside in the summer but it's cold right now. They grab the emerald and started outside heading outside.

"Hope to see you again sometime" says Ed and Al

"Yeah same here, thanks for your help." says Sonic and Chris

"No problem" they said

Sonic activated the emeralds and they started on their way home. Ed and Al smiled and headed back for Central to go back getting Al's body back to good condition so they can go home one day. Al was getting stronger but he had a long way to go, he was in the hospital for the longest time because he was extremely underweight and had trouble moving, however that is in the past.

The End


End file.
